


Every Rose Has Its Thorns

by MoonlightStars



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightStars/pseuds/MoonlightStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my name is Rose Tilly Lewis. I am twenty years old, I have burgundy red hair and dark green eyes. I live in a small studio apartment with my five year old black cat named Luna. Things were going great for us I got a steady job that gives excellent pay and allows me to attend college classes. Everything was perfect until “that day” my twentieth birthday is when my whole world changed…</p><p>p.s- I only own the oc Rose Tilly Lewis, nothing else!<br/>-light cussing <br/>-short chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Rose Tilly Lewis. I am twenty years old, I have burgundy red hair and dark green eyes. I live in a small studio apartment with my five year old black cat named Luna. Things were going great for us I got a steady job that gives excellent pay and allows me to attend college classes. Everything was perfect until “that day” my twentieth birthday is when my whole world changed…

**_Earlier that same day at 9:30am_ **

**Beep… beep… beep…**

Startled by the noise I wake, hitting the snooze button with a yawn, I look at the clock to see it is 9:30 am I groaned. Pushing my covers aside I get out of bed and start to get ready for my big day as a twenty year old. I head to the bathroom and turn the knobs on the shower, I undress and step in the shower closing the curtain behind me. Ten minutes later I am done with my shower I grab the clothes that I left on the toilet seat and change into a teal tank top and some black skinny jeans. After getting dressed I apply a little makeup on, and let’s not forget the dark red lipstick.

After that I went into the kitchen and started making some eggs and bacon, while the bacon was cooking I feed my cat Luna, and started a pot of earl grey tea to start my morning. I sat down with my plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a side of toast and started eating, after I was finished I head to the door and lace up my black combat boots, I grab my purse before heading out the door. I walked to the nearest bus stop, and waited for about 10 minutes for the bus to arrive. The bus pulled alongside the curb and stop, I went up to the bus to get on and turned down the aisle looking for an available seat sadly there was none so I decided to stand.

After 30 minutes of riding the bus my stop was here, I exited the bus and headed into work where conveniently was right there. When I entered the café there was a sudden shout of surprise, I looked around to see my boss and coworkers and even some customers shouting happy birthday with balloons and banners hanging. I was surprised to say the least, I went over to the closest table that held a cake with 20 candles on it. After everyone sang happy birthday it was time to make a wish…

_“I wish to live a life full of adventure, surrounded by people who love me…”_

**_That is where everything went horribly wrong…_ **

**_Or was it horribly right…?_ **


	2. Stranded

After making my wish everything went dark I could not see anything or anybody for that matter. I called out, but no one answered. I kept trying, but after thirty minutes or so my voice became hoarse. I decided to sit down in this dark black void. After sitting down for about five minutes pondering over what had happened, there was a sudden gust of wind that blew me on my back. The feeling of free falling came over me, I screamed but no sound came out. While falling I heard a voice speak to me, “your wish has been granted” it said. Then what felt like a lifetime was actually about ten minutes everything freezes, I stop falling.

_**In dragon ball z** _

I started to reopen my eyes only to see blue skies and to feel the vibrant green grass under my fingertips. I start to look around me for any sign of life when there was a big “BOOM” that came from over the pasture to my right, I run in that direction hoping no one was hurt. Coming over the hill I stop to see what was going on, when I suddenly ducked after a blast of some sort came hurtling in my direction. I stay close to the ground looking over the hill to see what has transpired here only to witness three men fighting, two of them against one.

While I was watching the fight something seemed familiar about these three, it was like I have seen it before…my train of thought was lost when I heard a cry, coming from the crater where the strange pod thing resided. I look a little closer to see a small young boy trapped in the pod crying for help. I looked back at the three fighting seeing them get farther away from the boy, I knew it was my chance to help him. I snuck down the slope of a hill towards the crater, which I slid down into. I walk to the front of the pod to see the boy looking at me wide eyes I motioned for him to be quiet, he nodded his head. Opening the door was the difficult part there were so many buttons, but thankful one of them said “open” in big bold letters. 

I press it hearing the door unlock I quickly grab the boy and head up and out of the crater, but before I could get out something grabbed me by the back of my shirt pulling my out of the crater. I look to see the man that the two men were fighting, my first instinct was to protect the boy and hide him from view of the man, only to be thrown aside. The boy was grabbed out of my arms, with the boy dangling from the man’s grip on his shirt. The man laughs, and said, “Look what we have here, a human girl playing hero.” 

The boy in the man’s grip started to talk, in an angry tone, “first you kidnap me, second you hurt my dad, and third you hurt this nice lady.” he boy slams into the man making him topple over in pain only to get back up and throw the boy. That’s it I am mad I thought to myself. I get up and yell “hey” at the man getting his attention, he smirks which made me furious I charge at him kicking him in the stomach, and a punch to the face making him fly, I didn’t stop I gave him blow after blow until he was down for the count, I go check on the boy and told him “everything is alright” only for him to launch himself into my arms crying, patting his back I told him “it’s over.”


	3. Threat

Or at least I thought it was…

The two men walked up to me one was green with pointed ears while the other man had tanned skin and raging muscles with black spiky hair. They stopped in front of me, I looked up to see people who I haven’t seen since I was a little kid it was Goku and Piccolo from dragon ball z. I am surprised to say the least, but hopefully it didn’t show. The boy, which I now know as Gohan jumped out my arms into goku’s. Gohan was crying and mumbling, “Daddy I thought you were going to die!” Goku responded with a smile and said, “Everything is alright.”

Or at least we thought it was when Raditz shot a blast at Goku right in the back of the head thankfully it was not powerful enough to kill, but enough to knock him unconscious. Also I am glad Gohan is alright just a little shaken up, I see Gohan crying again, mumbling things I cannot quite hear. I go to him picking him up he wraps his arms around my neck hugging me for dear life, I rub his back trying to calm him down. “It’s alright he is just taking a nap, he is okay honey now can stop your crying and give me a smile,” I said. He slowly brought his face out of my neck and looked at me and gave me a small smile. “That’s more like it,” I said.

While I was comforting Gohan, Piccolo went to finish off Raditz. Raditz was standing with hands on knees trying to catch his breath, before Piccolo finishes him off Raditz had a threat to give, “you haven’t seen the last of us in one years’ time more sayians will appear to terminate this pathetic race and they are even stronger than me.” After Raditz finished his threat piccolo attacked him with his special beam cannon, finishing him off for good.


	4. The Questioning

That is when Krillin arrived going over to check on Goku, Krillin tells us, “ _He seems to be alright, except for the nasty bump on his head._ ” then Krillin notices me and asks   
Piccolo, “ _who’s the girl, that’s holding Gohan._ ” Piccolo glances at me when he replies, “ _that’s what I’d like to know,_ ” to Krillin. So with this new development Krillin decides to ask me who I am, I reply with, “ _My name is Rose Lewis._ ” Krillin asks me another question, “Where are your parents at?”

I reply with a frown on my face, “ _they died five years ago, I am an orphan and it so happens to be my 20 th birthday today, so don’t call me girl!” _I yelled out the last part. Krillin backed away from me when I yelled, Piccolo steps up and asks me a question I was hoping to avoid, “ _how did you end up out here then?”_ I reply with, “ _I am not exactly sure how I ended up here, only that I am not from this dimension._ ” They look at me with a curious expression, before they can ask what I meant by it I tell them, “ _Where I come from you guys are not even real, you’re character from a cartoon.”_

Noticing that I have not heard Gohan for a while I look down to see him asleep clutching tightly to my shirt. Thinking he must have tried himself out from this stressful day, I adjust my hold on him and I let him be. Looking back up at the two, I see that they also noticed Gohan. Putting a finger to my lips I “ _shh_ ” them, to convey that we need to talk quieter.


	5. Kami

I asked Krillin, “where is Bulma and Master Roshi, I am pretty sure they came along.” Krillin looked at me funny but, answered my question. “They stayed in the car and are waiting for me to give the okay,” Said Krillin. Krillin gave a sharp whistle, I shoot him a glare because I felt Gohan stir. He looked at my sheepishly, I turned my gaze away from him to see two people running over this direction, figuring out that it was Bulma and Master Roshi. 

Bulma and Master Roshi arrived with Bulma yelling at Krillin wondering why it took him so long she pauses when she notices me. I give a glare when I felt Gohan wake up, Bulma gulped and asked Krillin, “who is she.” I ignore her to look down at Gohan who is rubbing his eyes, he looks up at me with silent tears streaming down his face. He asks me, “what am I to do now I am all alone.” I give her a quizzed look and ask, “what about your mother?” “she died,” with that new development I give him a reassuring hug and tell him, “don’t worry I’ll take care of you.”

Gohan just hugged me tighter not wanting to let go. Bulma chimed in with, “you can’t take him.” Feeling Gohan shaking at the thought, I growl at her saying, “Yes I am.” Calming down I say, “I will take care of him until Goku gets better, besides I don’t think he will let me go,” pointing at his tail which is wrapped around my wrist. Bulma sighs but, relents hen seeing this. We then turn our attention to the unconscious Goku and as Krillin goes to pick him up Goku disappears. Piccolo speaks up saying one word, “Kami.” A look of understanding crosses everyone faces.

As I start to move to get up from my sitting position Piccolo speaks saying, “you won’t be taking him anywhere, I going to train him.” I reply with, “as long as you train me too.” Piccolo nods his head in agreement he turns and starts to walk away, taking this as my cue to follow. I stand up with Gohan in my arms and start to follow him leaving everyone behind with baffled expressions.


End file.
